Velociraptor
Velociraptor is the most basic enemy in the games that feature them, serving primarily as the "grunts". The Velociraptors featured in Dino Crisis games are heavily influenced by the Velociraptors in the Jurassic Park franchise because of their various similarities, most notably their large size. Real Velociraptors are only 3 feet tall, while the ones in Dino Crisis are 6 feet tall. In all Dino Crisis games that they are featured in, they have various colors that are all slightly different from each other, though the differences between each different color varies depending on which game you are playing. Statistics of the brown/black ones: Life- 13, Endurance- 45, Damage- 30, Speed- 96, Intelligence- 74. Statistics of the green/red ones: Life- 20, Endurance- 50, Damage- 33, Speed- 96, Intelligence- 74. Statistics of the red/white ones: Life- 20, Endurance- 59, Damage- 36, Speed- 99, Intelligence- 74. Ibis Island They were the most common prehistoric animals in the island facility. They were incorporated into the game in a much more suspenseful and often terrifying way than they were in the sequels. They commonly stalked the corridors and rooms of the facility, occasionally ambushing Regina through windows or gates. Regina is alerted to their presence often by snarling and the clicking of their claws against the ground before she even sees them. Light firearms are the best way to deal with these dinosaurs, as it's a good idea to save the more powerful gear for later enemies. They come in a number of colors, with some having a greater resistance to weapon fire, and cause more damage when they attack Regina. In the middle of the game they come in pairs which is more dangerous. Basic attacks are bites. But if Regina runs they will attack instantly jumping on her and nail her to the floor. Sometimes they catch Regina by an arm and shake which is the most deadly way get killed. Don't try to run from them because they will surely follow you and easily hunt you down. The Future These are the most common dinosaurs that you will meet in the jungle. They will quickly jump at you with long sharp claws, pin you down and rip you to pieces with their even sharper teeth. They also can whip you with their long tails. Use the Firewall to defend yourself against these reptiles. Attack them with the Flame-thrower. Later in the game the Velociraptors become harder to kill if you are using light bullet firing weapons i.e. the handgun, sub machine gun etc. However they do not like fire so burn them or use a Heavy Machine Gun. They have a tendency to come at you in groups of two or three, so use of secondary weapons such as the firewall becomes a necessity if you don't want to take large amounts of damage. The scale of raptors come from known swamp-green, by green mixed with brown and red on brown raptors which are very dangerous and fast much more than any other raptor. Don't try to run because they will catch you and throw behind them and won't let you escape. Their attack is powerful and only the Ultraraptor is more deadly. See Also Velociraptor (File) Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dino File Category:Dino Crisis Category:Dino Crisis 2 Category:Dino Stalker